1.0 Update
On August 10, 2013 Orteil announced he was working on the next update for the game. Some snooping around in the source code revealed what he has planned early. The update was launched on August 24, 2013 but put on a separate page from the original Cookie Clicker (now known as Cookie Clicker Classic). A link to the update was added to the Cookie Clicker Classic Update Tab. Added features The main focus of the 1.0 release was to add Upgrades and overhaul the interface. This is a basic list of the changes. *Completely overhauled interface. *Added Farms (between Grandmas and Factories) *Stats tab *Added counter for cookies earned (all time) *Added Golden Cookie *Added counter for Golden Cookie clicks *Added Upgrades (103 as of 1.036 Update) *Ability to sell items and buildings (in 1.021) *Changed to more secure (harder to hack) saving system *Rebalanced all unlockables *Added counter to each purchasable (in 1.021) *Added offline mode option (in 1.024) *Added Milk (in 1.026) *Added Achievements (in 1.026, 78(+5) as of 1.034) *Added Heavenly Chips (in 1.035) *Added Antimatter Condenser (after Time Machines) (In 1.036) For more detail, see the full Update History. Possible upcoming features Minor Updates Preceding 1.0 Since the start of the game there have been 4 minor updates, creating versions 0.121-.124. While minor, they show much promise. '0.121' The highlight of the initial update was the new ability to import and export saves. Clicking export button gives a selectable code which contains statistics on the version number, your current cookie counter, and the prices/quantity of your cookie producing goods. To import you simply copy and paste into the pop up bar and press enter. '0.122' With the second update the background was changed from a flashing state to that of a kaleidoscope grandmother slowly shifting sideways. Along with the update was the Elder Pledge, which temporarily resets the background to gray. It cost 6,666,666 cookies, worked for around an hour (or until you refreshed your browser), and increased by 10% every purchase. '0.123' The third update made two crucial changes. The first one was the addition of a CPS (cookies per second) meter on the left hand side panel for tracking cookie production. The second was a game changing grandma update. Grandmas would produce more cookies, seemingly influenced by the other production means around them. Having more items would continue to increase grandma output (But considering the stacking price increase, financially it is unwise to bank on grandmas). This increase would cap itself at 19 cookies per second with at least one of every upgrade. And one unlisted change was an Elder Pledge update. Elder Pledges were reset to their original price and stopped increasing by 10% anymore. Their effect was not changed. '0.124' In the fourth update Grandmas and Elder Pledges were once again updated. The Elder Pledge had its price reduced to 2,666,666 cookies. It doesn't increase in price and the background cancelling effect lasts until the page is refreshed. Buying an Elder Pledge now has serious game changing implications. When an Elder Pledge is active, the Cursor begins giving "The number of cursors*2" cookies per 5 seconds. That means if you have 100 cursor upgrades, each cursor will give 40 cookies per second. This makes cursors much more lucrative, even end game. When the Elder Pledge is purchased, Grandma output also increases by +0.5 for every Portal purchased (This is rounded up). For example, if you have all the upgrades (So Grandma output is 19 cookies/5 seconds), and 50 portals, Grandma output is now 44 cookies/5 seconds (50 portals/2 = 25. 19 Base Value + 25 = 44 cookies/5 seconds). Along with the mechanic changes was an aesthetic update, as your current cookie amount appears on the tab head of the window you have open. '0.125' The fifth update added Time Machines as the final tier of unlockables. They initially cost 123,456,789 cookies and it's base output was 123,456 cookies per tick. The option to disable the moving and flashing grandma background was also added for the benefit of players with seizure disorders. SAVES *MS4wMzJ8fDEzNzc5NzQ5MTc0MzV8MDAxMTF8MTE5MzA5NzA4Njg0Mjs5Nzg5MzExMDQ1